


Heart of Glass

by AmethystClearwater



Series: FMA one-shots [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Government Conspiracy, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Alphonse Elric, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Edward Elric, Parental Roy Mustang, but you pretty much already know, i dont wanna give you guys spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystClearwater/pseuds/AmethystClearwater
Summary: Ed's back from visiting his family (what little he has left that is) and everyone at the office is acting odd. His boss is hounding him for research that he has but doesn't want to give, and what is up with the ice queen from north?Yes, it's back. If you haven't read "Hanging on the Telephone" I suggest you do for this to make any sense. Much love <3)
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Greed, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Olivier Mira Armstrong & Edward Elric, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Series: FMA one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015170
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	Heart of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been awhile.... Sorry for the usper long delay. School has been kicking my butt. Plus applying for college, practicing for my school play (I've got my first lead part... with a kissing scene!!!! >//////////<) trying to get in 10 hours of community service so I can graduate, work, and moving. I am literally drowning. Being an adult is fun :D
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I had a free period in my finances class and I pushed this out in there, so I hope there aren't too many mistake. No beta, we die like men.

The room was still. No one moved. The fading sunlight glinted off of the object in Edward’s hands, and Roy’s breath caught. 

“You deserve better…”

His voice had never sounded so defeated. It was like looking at that ten year old boy again, fresh from the transmutation. Hollowed out, like everything inside of him was scooped out and swallowed up by the world. 

“You got me instead, and for that I’m sorry. I’m so… sorry…” Sobs wracked his small body. They couldn’t see his eyes, but Roy imagined if they could, all they would see was pain.

Greed tried to step forward. Fear practically radiated off of him. Roy had to wonder how long they’d been at a stalemate before they’d arrive. Edward, with seemingly all of his strength, lifted the gun to his head, right under his chin. It felt like all of the blood in his body had turned to ice. His flesh to stone, his breath evaporated into nothing. He couldn’t attempt to move a muscle even if he wanted to.

“It’s finally time I repay Truth for my sins.”  
.  
.  
.  
Bang  
.  
.  
.

<><><>

Five years prior:

A lot can be said about Monday’s. This one in particular had a sour atmosphere due to the fact that everyone was staring at Ed like he’d just risen from the fucking dead. He was gone for a few weeks! What, he’s not allowed to visit his baby brother now, is that it? Honestly, this lot can be so dramatic sometimes.

Makes sense why Ed got along so well with them, he supposed.

“So, anyways, after fixin’ up that whole mess I made a quick pit stop home. Anything else ya needed to hear?” 

Mustang scrutinized him for a few moments, his fingers steepled in front of his face. Ed had known the bastard long enough by now to know that meant he was probably uncomfortable. Why, Ed could hardly venture a guess. 

Mustang closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, a crease forming on his brow. He was frustrated. “That will be all, Fullmetal. You’re dismissed.”

Ed gave him a sloppy salute and turned to leave. Everyone’s head turned away guiltily. Was there something different about him that was unsettling everyone? They were acting like they had something to hide. Hopefully it wasn’t what he thought it was. That man wouldn’t have… would he?

“He, Colonel…” Ed looked back, sweat started forming on his neck. If that man had come and said anything to his team… “Ya heard from a guy called Stevenson lately?” 

Mustang, shaken from his internal musings, only seemed more confused. “General Stevenson? He’s currently stationed out at North City, last I heard. Why?”

A flood of relief washed over Ed. Thank the Gods. He hadn’t looked like he knew anything. That was- That was good. No one else needed to be involved in this. It was bad enough that shithead Stevenson had involved the entire North department of research. Apparently he hasn’t left them alone yet, either. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Ed waved his hand in a noncommittal gesture. No reason to make them suspicious now. “Just heard he might have passed through, is all. Must’ve heard wrong.” 

Ed booked it out of three as fast as he could, no doubt looking like he suddenly had the urge to take a massive shit. At least they wouldn’t go snooping. He hoped anyways. 

<><><>

“Well that was…”

“Suspicious.”

Roy was so tired of all these secrets. The brother he understood. Roy had a reputation for being underhanded at times. But what could the kid possibly know about General Stevenson. He was relatively new to come to power, after his successor deserted over to Drachma. Made sense why he spent so much time in the North, probably investigating the whole area for any more outliers. 

“Could someone get Maes on the line?” He was started to form a headache.

From the corner of his eye he saw Hawkeye sigh, perhaps from a headache as well. No doubt she didn’t like how involved he had been in Fullmetal recently. 

She was worried though, and not entirely disapproving. She would have said something otherwise.

Add ‘mysterious possible connection to a General in north’ to the list of things Ed was keeping from them, and he could call it a day.

Ha! If only.


End file.
